yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/5
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلَا تُؤْتُوا السُّفَهَاءَ أَمْوَالَكُمُ الَّتِي جَعَلَ اللَّهُ لَكُمْ قِيَامًا وَارْزُقُوهُمْ فِيهَا وَاكْسُوهُمْ وَقُولُوا لَهُمْ قَوْلًا مَعْرُوفًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve la tü'tüs süfehae emvalekümülletı cealellahü leküm kıyamev verzükuhüm fıha veksuhüm ve kulu lehüm kavlem ma'rufa Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı . Allah'ın, size geçinmek için verdiği mallarınızı akılsızlara vermeyin, onları rızıklandırın, giydirin ve kendilerine tatlı ve güzel sözler söyleyin. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah'ın sizin için (kendileriyle hayatınızı) kaim (geçiminizi sağlamaya destekleyici bir araç) kıldığı mallarınızı düşük akıllılara vermeyin; bunlarla onları rızıklandırıp giydirin ve onlara güzel (maruf) söz söyleyin. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah'ın sizin gözetiminize vermiş olduğu mallarınızı aklı ermeyenlerin ellerine vermeyin. Bu mallardan onları yedirip içirin, giydirin ve kendilerine güzel söz söyleyin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah'ın, sizin için geçim kaynağı yaptığı mallarınızı aklı ermezlere vermeyin. O mallarla onları besleyin, giydirin ve onlara güzel söz söyleyin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah’ın, sizin için geçim kaynağı yaptığı mallarınızı aklı ermezlere vermeyin. O mallarla onları besleyin, giydirin ve onlara güzel söz söyleyin. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'ın geçiminize dayanak kıldığı mallarınızı aklı ermezlere (reşit olmayanlara) vermeyin; o mallarla onları besleyin, giydirin ve onlara güzel söz söyleyin. Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH'ın sizi gözetici kıldığı mallarınızı aklı ermezlere vermeyin. O mallarla onları (yetimleri) besleyin, giydirin ve onlarla güzel iletişim kurun Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah'ın, sizi başına diktiği mallarınızı aklı ermezlere vermeyin; o mallarla onları besleyin, giydirin ve onlara güzel söz söyleyin. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) maamafih Allahın sizi başına diktiği mallarınızı sefihlere vermeyin de bunlarda yapacağınız tasarruf ile onları besleyin ve geydirin ve kendilerine güzel güzel nasıhat edin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Allah Teâlâ'nın sizler için medar-ı kıyam kılmış olduğu mallarınızı sefihlere vermeyin, onları o malların içinde rızıklandırınız ve giydiriniz ve onlara güzel söz söyleyiniz. Muhammed Esed Allah'ın koruyasınız diye sizin sorumluluğunuza bıraktığı malları muhakeme yeteneği zayıf kimselere emanet etmeyin; 6 ama bu mallarla onların geçimlerini karşılayın, onları giydirin ve onlarla nazik bir şekilde konuşun. Suat Yıldırım Allah'ın sizin maişetinizin başlıca vesilesi kıldığı mallarınızı, aklı ermeyen kimselerin ellerine vermeyin. Bu malları işleterek elde edeceğiniz gelirle onların ihtiyaçlarını sağlayın, giyeceklerini temin edin ve onlara tatlı sözler söyleyin, güzel tavsiyelerde bulunun. Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah'ın, sizin için geçim kaynağı yaptığı mallarınızı aklı ermezlere vermeyin; o mallarla onları besleyin, giydirin ve onlara güzel söz seyleyin. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah’ın sizin idarenize verdiği malları geri zekalı kimselere vermeyin fakat, o maldan onları yedirin, giydirin ve onlara güzel, iyi sözler söyleyin. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah'ın size geçim vasıtası kıldığı mallarınızı, aklı başında olmayanlara vermeyin. Fakat o maldan onları yedirip içirin, giydirin ve onlara güzel söz söyleyin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah'ın sizin için ayakta durma aracı yaptığı mallarınızı kendini bilmez beyinsizlere vermeyin, o mallar içinden onlara rızık ayırın, onları giydirin ve onlara tatlı ve işe yarar bir söz söyleyin. Yusuf Ali (English) To those weak of understanding(510) Make not over your property,(511) which Allah hath made a means of support for you, but feed and clothe them therewith, and speak to them words of kindness and justice. M. Pickthall (English) Give not unto the foolish (what is in) your (keeping of their) wealth, which Allah hath given you to maintain; but feed and clothe them from it, and speak kindly unto them Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri